ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vaccine (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Vaccine 'is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of a SVP-10 from Kiusana in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Vaccine is a massive sentient hive mind of viruses, who are stored inside a humanoid containment suit. The suit is made out of semi-transparent Orishan glass, allowing Vaccine to survive in multiple atmospheres. Inside the suit, a liquid with dark colored orbs can be seen flowing. The helmet has a silver mouth guard piece, with three slits on each side (for a total of six). His fingers are syringes, with the barrel filled with a liquid and having retractable needles. His elbow spikes resemble the piston of a syringe. Vaccine has three forms in total, which can be switched at will: Healing Form This is Vaccine's default form. Vaccine's liquid is colored a light blue, with darker blue orbs constantly flowing. He has two green oval shaped eyes. If Vaccine absorbs too many viral components, he will automatically switch to the next form: Infecting Form This is Vaccine's second form. Vaccine's liquid is colored a sickly green, with darker green orbs constantly flowing. He has six green insectoid eyes. If Vaccine is in this form and synthesizing a cure, he will automatically switch to the next form: Gestalt Form This is Vaccine's 'ultimate form'. Vaccine's liquid is colored a dark blue, with sickly green orbs constantly flowing. Depending on how Vaccine uses his powers, he can switch back to any of the previous forms. The Omnitrix 1.5 symbol is located on two crossed sashes on Vaccine's chest (similar to Spidermonkey's). Powers and Abilities Healing Form Vaccine has the ability to synthesize and administer cures for virtually any known disease, being terrestrial or extraterrestrial. The cure can be injected directly through the skin, or released airborne. When Vaccine retracts his needles, they become sterilized, ensuring no accidental infections occur. Infecting Form Vaccine can mimic the properties of virtually any known disease, being terrestrial or extraterrestrial. The disease can be transmitted by being injected directly through the skin, or released airborne. Gestalt Form Vaccine can use both his healing and infecting abilities in this form. Weaknesses Healing Form Vaccine is best suited for curing diseases caused by viruses. While he can still synthesize a cure for diseases caused by other factors (bacteria, fungi, etc.), the process takes longer and exhausts him. Infecting Form Vaccine is best suited for transmitting diseases caused by viruses. While he can still transmit a disease caused by other factors (bacteria, fungi, etc.), the process takes longer and exhausts him. Gestalt Form Vaccine can become greatly exhausted if he uses both his healing and infecting powers at the same time. Vaccine is only as strong as a human in peak physical condition. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Video Games BTFF RPG Vaccine is a playable alien character. '''Vaccine Trivia * This alien form appears in both Earth-32 and Earth-50 media. * Due to being a life form consisting of a hive mind, Vaccine speaks using pronouns like 'we' and 'us'. * Vaccine's catchphrase is: "We are Vaccine! We are the disease ''and ''the cure!" *Credits for the images go to ChromastoneandTabby. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Multiple Form Aliens Category:Healing Aliens Category:Viruses Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:BTFF RPG Category:Featured Aliens Category:Ultra's Ten Category:Microorganism Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy